


His Angel

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Clootie, Fight For Wynonna, Juan carlos - Freeform, Other, Peacemaker, Season 2, Vision Quest, Wyatt earp - Freeform, bobo - Freeform, earpers - Freeform, the demon clootie, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Bobo and Wynonna talk about the vision quest and what it means for them, now that 90 years have passed.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first attempt at a fic for Wynonna Earp and I really hope you like it. I've got some ideas for more fics for this show, depending on the reaction I get from this. I really hope I did Wynonna and Bobo justice in this and stayed true to their characters. Read and review, let me know what y'all think and if you have an idea for a story you'd like me to write, let me know!

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Wynonna questioned, her hand on the holster with Peacemaker safely inside it.

Bobo Del Ray leaned against the fence marking the Homestead property line. He thought back to a day nearly a century past, where he lay dying in a church from a bullet to his chest. A bullet from the gun on her hip. The memories of his final human moments used to be hazy.

"I remember,"

"Remember what, exactly?" She groaned. The day had been a long one and she wasn't in the mood to play a guessing game with the Revenant.

"You were there when I died,"

"No shit, asshole. I shot you as you crossed the line,"

"Not then," He ran a hand across his beard, "in the church, 90 years ago."

She looked shocked and just stared at Bobo, wondering how in the hell he remembered.

"How were you there, Wynonna?"

"JC sent me on a vision quest. He promised me answers."

"I made you a promise that day,"

"You swore to never harm Waverly," The heir corrected.

He nodded his agreement. "Why'd you tell me her name?"

The heir glanced over at the Revenant, debating if she would answer or not. Bobo clicked his teeth together in annoyance. He pushed away from the fence and began to walk back towards town.

"I needed you to remember who you were," She called out to his retreating form. She watched as he stopped, both hands forming fists. "Waverly is all happiness and goodness. I needed you to remember why you loved Wyatt, when you were human."

"Is that all, then?" He called over his shoulder.

Wynonna took her hand off Peacemaker and moved it to her rounded stomach. "Robert," she paused, debating with herself, "I knew you'd protect her no matter what happened. Willa and me, we were made for this, Daddy made sure of it. I never once doubted you would protect Waverly."

His hands unclenched and he slowly turned again to face the Heir.

She watched Bobo closely.

"You were right, Earp. I protected her from the moment I found her, even from Willa."

"That's why I know we can trust you."

"It was all a test?" He began to move towards Wynonna, a scowl darkening his features.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Robert, it wasn't a test. But we do need your help taking down Clootie. We can't do it without you."

He nodded grimly, "With pleasure,"


End file.
